


【KK】原来是魅魔啊03

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊03

 

 

“把你这条该死的尾巴收一收！它总往我后面钻！”

 

“我做不到！你见过把尾巴藏起来的魅魔吗！”

 

“我以前还没见过魅魔是男的呢！现在我身子底下不就有一个？”

 

“滚！这他妈根本是两回事！”

 

“一回事！”

 

“哪里是一回事？！”

 

“我说是一回事就是一回事。”

 

“你，你别碰，住手住手快住手——啊嗯……哈……”

 

“哦——原来在这里，是这样么，这样？果然你还是乖一点比较可爱啊。”

 

“操，王八蛋……唔……啊啊啊啊啊——”

 

“啧，你射的也太快了……疼疼疼疼松口你怎么还咬人呢——”

 

“……”

 

“快松开！德鲁伊的脸都被你丢光了！”

 

“……去你妈的，老子是魅魔！”

 

以上，就是发生在北望村里某个农夫家房子后面废弃谷仓中的全部……呃，部分实况。

 

想问到底是怎么个情况？这事儿，还要从头说起。

 

 

 

 

砗磲港虽然在珍珠岛西南端，却隶属于岛屿东北方向的砗磲郡，这个港口每年最重要的的任务，就是在夏季风季结束，大信风季开始的时候，接收砗磲城堡的新生。

 

学校有一个规矩，每一届新生都必须在没有老师和学长的带领下前往学校，可独自前往，也可跟几个新生结伴，结伴人数不得超过七个，唯一的要求就是徒步走完全程，不得使用任何交通工具和魔法手段。

 

这是第一任校长定下的校规，原因很简单，如果没有坚强的意志、聪明的头脑、相对强健的体魄，那就没有资格成为魔法师。所以砗磲城堡不设立任何传送接收点，连砗磲郡都没有大型传送魔法阵，从砗磲港登岸想要去砗磲城堡的人，要么徒步乘车或骑马前往，要么传送到谢克利利镇然后穿过谢克利利大沼泽到达。

 

本来光一和剛打算选后者，直接传送到谢克利利镇的，光一很抗拒传送，但这次剛的态度十分强硬，想到这人在海上忍受了五天，光一有些过意不去，就没再坚持。剛在空间袋里翻来找去，好半天以后才想起来，最后一个传送卷轴已经在该隐村用掉了。

 

传送卷轴这东西，又贵，限制又多，只能在同一座岛的不同地点之间传送，可以传送到有接收点的任何地方，还要念出那个接收点特殊的密文，如果密文念错或不念密文，那就会随机传送到岛上的任何地方。注意，这里的任何地方，包括湖泊中央，包括地皮底下，包括谁家的粪坑里。

 

用卷轴传送到谢克利利镇的传送点这一计划，宣告破产。

 

光一简直太开心了，无视掉剛强忍着想要掐死他的神色，兴高采烈地在前面领路，想要直接往东北方向走，徒步前往砗磲城堡，体验一把魔法新生的感觉。

 

两个多小时以后，光一把他们两个带到了北望村，就是那个位于砗磲港东边的地方。

 

“光一先生，你是白痴吗？”剛站在村口抱着双臂，挑起一根眉毛问道。

 

暗精灵脸涨得通红，他不是白痴，他就……就是个路痴。

 

“我们在这个村子里补给一下再赶路不是更好吗，还能雇个马车什么的。”光一在强词夺理。

 

“……说实话，是你傻，还是你以为我傻？”

 

“……”

 

“光一？”

 

“……”

 

“光一！”

 

“……妈的，回答哪个不都证明是我傻吗！”

 

“不是！你个……眼角，眼角！”剛一边急声道，一遍示意光一擦擦自己的眼角。

 

是有什么液体顺着右侧鼻梁淌下来了。

 

嗯？我流眼泪了？一边纳闷，光一一边抬起手抹了一下右眼。

 

低头一看，手背一片血红，鲜血像泪水一样从光一的眼底涌出来。

 

“我操，这什么情况！”光一大骇，连忙找出个手帕按在眼睛上。

 

“我也不知……”剛也被吓到了，焦虑的时候他习惯性地将长发绕在指间，蹭到耳朵附近，也摸了一手的血。

 

现在俩人都傻了。

 

“是那个契约！七日之约！”万幸剛的脑子还在线，他想起了他们来到珍珠岛的目的。

 

跟误食七瓣合欢花一样的症状已经开始出现，证明距离七日的最后时限不远了。来不及找旅馆开房间，附近也没有树林子可以钻，环视了一圈，剛拽着光一的手就跑进了附近一户农家后面废弃的谷仓里。

 

 

 

 

剛沿着谷仓的内墙走了一圈，布置好结界，光一则施了个小小的水系魔法，将空气里的水汽凝结成镜子，照了照自己脖子上的魔法阵。

 

阵法中央原来由线条组成的合欢花，花瓣现在已经充满了红色，微微鼓胀着，仿佛轻轻一戳就会有血液流出来。

 

等到剛弄完了魔法屏障转过身的时候，就看见光一已经脱光了站在那里等着他了。

 

这可真是……光一才不管剛心里怎么想的，一把扯过他，“赶紧过来脱衣服，磨叽什么呢！”

 

“嘶……我算是知道你们暗精灵为什么喜欢在自己的小队里乱搞了，这么粗鲁，没有哪个种族能受得了……”

 

“废他妈什么话呢，温柔就要动作慢，动作慢就没命了！我可提醒你，更粗鲁的在后面呢，连前戏都没有，你做不做吧！”

 

“……”我他妈敢不做吗！

 

一把拍开光一摸来摸去想帮他脱皮铠却不得要领的手，剛在身上某些地方按了几下，皮铠落在了谷仓全是麦秸秆的石砖地上。

 

下一秒剛就被扑倒了，后背跟粗糙的植物茎叶亲密接触，一阵刺痛，他不由得皱起了眉头。

 

“啧，你可真麻烦。”光一语气里满是嫌弃，却从空间袋里拿出一大块兽皮，有毛的那面冲上铺在麦秸堆上，把剛抱起来扔了上去。

 

然后就发生了开头的那一幕。

 

光一在剛身体里横冲直撞的时候，魅魔的尾巴老是想要伸进光一的后穴里，不想再被一条尾巴操，他果断将这条动来动去的东西按在了手掌底下。

 

正按住了香蒲一样的膨大部分，惹得剛浑身一颤，看他的神情，简直比光一顶到他G点上还刺激。

 

于是光一就把尾巴拿在手里来回玩弄，果然，三两下就让剛射了出来，忍不住出言挤兑，被恼羞成怒的人给狠狠咬了一口。

 

好不容易抢救出了自己的手腕子，光一用指甲狠狠一刮剛的尾巴末端，然后向前猛地一挺整根没入以示惩罚，成功让魅魔软了手脚之后就用魔法锁链绑住了剛的双手按在他头顶，另一只手抓着尾巴防止他施法挣脱。

 

整个人都被制住了，剛只能动动嘴皮子骂人。

 

“你居然使用暴力，我还真没看出来在床上你好这一口！是不是你们暗精灵都这副德行！”

 

“谁他妈先使用暴力的？你咬的牙印可还在呢！”光一咬牙切齿，居然恶人先告状，就没见过这么臭不要脸的！

 

“臭不要脸！你不挤兑我我能咬你？”

 

“……你会读心术吗，连我怎么想的你都知道？”

 

“这么扯淡的能力我怎么会有……你他妈居然觉得我臭不要脸？！你给我说清楚，到底谁臭不要脸？”

 

一连串不带停顿的快节奏词语串吵得光一头疼，剛还在喋喋不休，“遇上你我真是倒了八辈子霉，不仅被绑在你身边哪都去不了，还要每七天被你上一次，一直都是老子上别人的你知不知道唔——”

 

实在是太吵了，分不出手来捂住这张不断一张一合的嘴，光一俯下身去，用唇齿和舌头堵了上去。

 

剛被这突如其来的吻亲得傻掉了，光一起先是为了让他闭嘴，吻上的那一刻就改变了初衷。从来没有吻过这么柔软的唇，像是饱满多汁熟透了的桃子，轻轻一吮，汁水就会迸出薄薄的果皮，让人满嘴甘甜。

 

光一真的像吃桃子一样的啃咬着、吮吸着剛的嘴唇，将舌头伸进他的口腔里搅动，划过上下两排牙齿，不停做着吞咽的动作。

 

下意识地配合了一会儿，剛才觉出来不对，拼命摆头想躲开光一的嘴，原因无他，自己快要喘不上气来了……

 

闷哼一声，光一迅速直起了身子，这家伙，居然又咬人！

 

对剛怒目而视，他就看见，长发的混血魅魔微张着又红又肿的双唇急促喘息着，睁得大大的眼睛里透出愤怒中掺杂着委屈的神色，因为缺氧激发出的生理性眼泪让眸子显得更加水润润，光一下意识地吞了口口水，将人欺负成这个样子，他还挺有成就感的。

 

抓着尾巴的手下意识一捻，剛的腰就难耐地扭了一下，嘴里还发出了呻吟声，“嗯——”

 

后穴条件反身性一缩，被刺激了的暗精灵当机立断，压上去加快了抽插的速度，剛则有些难堪的闭上了眼睛。

 

刚才光一吻上来的时候，自己居然第一反应是享受，明明被亲之前还很生气来着……剛唾弃自己，真的是，太他妈丢人了……

 

其实是在跟自己生气，对方闭上眼睛的举动却让光一误会了，你就这么厌恶我吗，连看一眼都不愿意了？

 

身为男性的征服欲作祟，光一拿着剛的尾巴戳他的脸，“喂，喂，剛，睁开眼睛，快点，睁开眼睛看着我！”

 

脸颊上的肉不断被戳戳戳，剛被搞烦了，猛地睁开双眼，“你有毛病吗！”

 

“你才有毛病！我就那么惹你烦吗？”

 

“我他妈又不是因为烦你才闭眼的！”习惯性地怼回去，看见光一脸上露出的傻笑才意识到，自己说漏嘴了……

 

“你不烦我？那就是喜欢我咯？口是心非是魅魔的天性，还是德鲁伊的传统啊剛？”听见剛说不烦自己，光一第一反应就是高兴，他把这归结为自己潜意识中想要和未来的炮友兼旅伴搞好关系。

 

“谁教你一个人不烦你就是喜欢你的？这逻辑是跟混沌兽学的吗？啊嗯……”

 

凶巴巴的语气再也没有让光一恼火，他只是笑嘻嘻加大了冲撞的力度，把剛顶弄得哼哼唧唧，完全分不出心神来说话了。

 

暗精灵不仅对性爱有高于其他种族的渴望，他们的持久力也非常可观，剛被弄得一点力气和脾气都没有了，光一才终于射在了他的身体里。

 

谷仓外面，月亮都升起老高了，要知道，他们进入谷仓的时候，还不到下午四点。

 

 

 

 

剛懒洋洋躺在兽皮上不想动，就这么看着光一站起来，把一团什么东西捡到手里，然后找了一片空地施法清理自己的身体。

 

如果没看错的话，光一刚才收起来的，应该是团叶迷情草。

 

虽然被叫做迷情草，这却是一种相当温柔的植物，长在地里的时候就是一个草团子，魔药师会把它摘下来泡在特殊的药水里一天一夜然后晾干，激发出迷情草的特性，作为情趣商品出售。

 

这种草团子的功能很简单，它散发出的味道可以代替漫长的前戏，让欢爱的人们能迅速进入状态，消除做爱带来的痛感。

 

怪不得刚才光一进来的时候自己没觉得疼，都不知道什么时候这人把迷情草掏出来的。

 

该说他行为粗鲁实则内心细腻呢，还是该说暗精灵真不愧是性爱大师连这种东西都随身携带呢。剛颇有些哭笑不得。

 

“咋了？”见剛直勾勾的盯着自己，光一停下了穿衣服的动作，问道。

 

“没什么事，我太累了，歇着呢。”

 

“哦，我还以为你觉得我床上功夫不错，后知后觉地爱上我了呢。”

 

“我是受虐狂么，会爱上一个把我折腾得连翻个身都腰酸的人？”

 

“谁知道你们魅魔呢，”光一耸耸肩，“不都是勾引着男性找上门来，然后迷惑他们猛劲地干吗。不对！你刚刚在撒谎！魅魔怎么可能去上别人，我差点就信了你的鬼话！”

 

“你反应可真够慢的，”谎言被戳穿，剛选择反唇相讥，“是不是有人把你的头砍下来抱着脑袋跑上个五公里你才知道自己已经身首分家了？”

 

“别的时候我不知道，操你的时候我反应可挺快的，要不然你怎么能那么快就射出来呢？”

 

“就没有谁因为你这张破嘴想弄死你吗？”剛火了。

 

“就没有谁因为你这些戳人肺管子的话要追杀你吗？”光一也没好到哪去。

 

问完俩人都不吱声了。

 

他们想到了同一件事——别说，还真有，因为几句话就惹来杀身之祸什么的。

 

面面相觑好半晌，他们同时“噗嗤”乐了出来。

 

“我还以为只有我自己因为嘴贱被追杀过呢。”光一一边笑，一边朝剛走过来，递给他一瓶魔药，“恢复体力的。”

 

“谢谢，”剛接过来一口喝光了，“这么丢脸的事情居然也发生在别人身上，要不是你说了，估计我这辈子都难以启齿。”

 

“那你还得再谢谢我一次，我让你知道了你并不是唯一的那个。”

 

“谢谢你，光一。”剛露出一个干净的笑容，大眼睛亮晶晶的微微眯起，嘴角勾起一个愉悦的弧度，甚是可爱。

 

“没，没什么，你快洗澡吧，我去看看结界有没有漏洞。”光一的脸可疑地烧了起来，借着朦胧的月色，落荒而逃。

 

以为天黑剛看不清自己的表情，他却忘了，不论是德鲁伊还是魅魔，都有不输于暗精灵的，极佳的夜视能力。

 

看着光一的背影，剛再一次抿着嘴笑了起来。

 

 

 

 

在谷仓里睡了一宿，因为提前布置好了结界，剛并没有叫出健次郎守夜。

 

临走的时候，剛提议，在这家农户的门前留一张纸条和一点钱，作为昨天晚上使用谷仓的报酬。

 

光一倒是无所谓，他只有一个要求，“你掏钱，我没钱。”

 

翻了个白眼，剛留下两枚银狼并一张纸条在门口的信箱里，就和光一一起，踏着晨曦离开了。

 

找到一家驿站雇了辆马车，当然还是剛付的账，把“前往谢克利利镇”这一指令下达给赶车的魔偶之后，两个人就都钻进车厢里去了。

 

“我说，你这也太穷了吧？”在剛的强迫下，光一掏出了钱袋子，倒出了自己的全部资产，一小堆硬币堆在宽敞柔软的座位上，显得可怜兮兮的。

 

两枚金狮子，十来个银狼，三四十枚铜狐狸，而已。

 

无尽海诸岛上的货币是统一的，二十枚铜狐狸换一枚银狼，二十五枚银狼换一个金狮子。铜币上刻着三尾黑背狐，银币上刻着双头银狼，金币上刻着火雾狮，所以这些货币的别称就流行开了。

 

这些钱足够一个普通的五口农家一整年的开销了，但对于一个走南闯北会魔法需要魔药武器装备的暗精灵来说，这点家底都不能用寒碜来形容了，简直是太寒碜了！

 

看着这些钱，剛都不好意思挤兑光一，他可算是知道，什么叫“穷得叮当响”了。

 

光一脸也红了，“最近没什么收入，所以……”

 

“我一直以为暗精灵不缺钱呢，冒险者公会的任务也接，白银之手的任务也做，假面舞会……”

 

“我可不是假面舞会的会员啊！别把我跟杀手混为一谈！”光一忙不迭地撇清关系。

 

“好吧，你从来不用人头换钱，”剛揭过这个话题，“那你也穷到让人匪夷所思的程度了吧？难道你的钱都存到队员那里了？”

 

剛这么说也是有原因的。很多暗精灵小队都会把钱存到其中一个队员那里，自己只留下少部分日常花销，防止平时大手大脚一旦有什么紧急情况拿不出钱来。

 

“这就是我的全部积蓄……我一直都是一个人，没有什么小队和队员。”光一赧然，平时还不觉得，没钱了就去随意做个任务赚一笔，也没有攒钱的习惯，现在被剛刻意这么提出来，他才意识到，自己手头的钱确实有点少，尤其是跟身边这个大款相对比起来。

 

第一次见到独自行动的暗精灵，剛挺吃惊的，“因为你是混血吗？”问完才发觉这句话不妥，但已经收不回来了。

 

“也不是，我只是有些看不惯罢了。”光一倒没什么，“为了能有钱喝酒纵欲就什么都干，偷鸡摸狗，杀人越货，暗精灵名声为什么不好，我太清楚了。”

 

“所以你就一个人到处闯荡了？”剛有些动容，这人，跟他了解到的那些暗精灵都不太一样啊。

 

“嗯，而且其实我在无尽海诸岛到处走，是为了找人，在小队里行动会互相耽误，走哪条路意见不统一什么的。”

 

“找人？兴许我认识哦？”剛开玩笑道。

 

光一没看剛的神情，把这话当成了真，苦笑一声，“你应该不认识，我想找我母亲，她是个暗精灵小队的队长，叫丽丝安娜。”

 

嗯，我的确不认识。这么尴尬的回答剛没法说出口，他只能转移话题，“你找了她很多年？”

 

“五十多年吧，从我成年后离开孔克珠岛算起。每次都是刚好错过，我都不知道该说自己运气太好还是运气太差了。最近听说他们在托帕岛，我就去了，结果，亲人没找到，倒是遇见了个炮友。”光一两手一摊，调侃道。

 

……你这玩笑一点都不好笑。明知道光一最后的话是为了调节气氛，剛却没办法笑出来，只因他听出了对方这些话背后藏着的东西。

 

充满了被排斥的痛苦，以及没有任何人是我同伴的孤独，我们的经历何其类似。

 

你一定是从小跟着父亲在白精灵的家乡长大，越长越像暗精灵，最后被赶出族群。看不惯暗精灵的行为做事是一方面，不是纯正暗精灵的身份也让你尴尬吧。毕竟，这两个精灵族群因为观念和生活习惯的巨大差异性，一直是互相看不起的状态。

 

不过你比我幸运，至少，你是跟在父亲身边长大，成年之后才开始独自闯荡。不像我，既没见过父亲，也不认识母亲，没有成年就一个人面对着这个险恶的世界……

 

光一见自己的话并没有达到搞笑的效果，还让对方牵动起不知哪根神经，沉浸在了自己的思绪中。他摇摇头，识趣地没有打搅剛，而是默默收拾着自己的钱袋，暗自下决心，他需要赚点外快了，让剛掏钱一次两次可以，一直当小白脸，他还没那么厚颜无耻。

 

回过神来，剛看见的就是这样一幅景象，光一拿着一本冒险者公会的小册子，认认真真查看上面还没有人领取的任务。

 

“那我们前往砗磲城堡不会打乱你的计划吗？”剛决定说点什么，打破车厢里的沉默。

 

“唔，不会，反正托帕岛上线索断了我也要重新打听她们的下落，去哪个岛对我都没差。反而是你，”光一收起小册子，“跟我牵扯到一起对你有影响吧？”

 

“我就是个居无定所的流浪者，唯一的目标就是找到平衡德鲁伊血脉和魅魔血脉的方法，找不到我也不遗憾，反正这两种血脉不会影响我的寿命，怎么样都有几千年可活。”

 

撒谎，你又在撒谎。光一并不是一个擅长察言观色的人，可奇异的，他总能轻易地分辨出，什么时候剛说的是真话，什么时候出口的是谎言。

 

你对这件事情相当执着，直觉告诉光一，如果有可能，剛会不惜一切代价抛弃魅魔的血脉。而且这种厌恶并不是天然自在的，更像是后来因为什么事情而导致的结果。

 

两人还没有熟到可以跟对方敞开全部心扉的程度，光一却隐隐产生了期待，期待着那一天的到来。

 

马车行驶在两旁树木参天的林间小路上，哒哒，哒哒，马蹄轻叩地面，风起，叶片飒飒。

 

 

 

 

穿过五个村庄和三座小镇，还有一个完全由兽人族的虎族组成的城邦——石头城，光一和剛结束了为时两天的旅程，到达了位于谢克利利大沼泽边缘的小镇，谢克利利镇。

 

这里最开始只有一个冒险者公会设立的站点，一楼是任务大厅，二三层住宿，地下室是一个很大的商店，装备干粮魔药卷轴什么都卖。孤零零的一座大房子是沼泽的前哨站，无数冒险者都来这里稍作休整，领几个任务，然后一头扎进这片无尽海诸岛上最大的湿地，寻找机遇和幸运。

 

很多人在这片沼泽里找到了珍贵的魔兽和药材，一朝翻身，赚得盆满钵满；更多人命丧于此，成了沼泽的肥料，尸骨无存。

 

即便如此，冒险者们还是趋之若鹜，冒险者公会谢克利利大沼泽分会渐渐不再孤单，越来越多的人在这里定居，有些是来这里赚钱的商人，有些是已经厌烦了居无定所的冒险者，还有些是被骑士团通缉的逃犯，一旦这些执法者来巡逻，就跑到湿地里躲两天，顺便杀几只魔兽赚点钱，等风头过去再出来。

 

于是前哨站变成了村子，村子扩大成了小镇，小镇形成了一定规模，被沼泽地另一边的砗磲郡收入管辖范围，派来了镇长，派来了骑士团，抓捕逃犯，驱逐流民，整顿治安，维持秩序，原来的三不管地界才有了今天繁荣井然的模样。

 

将马车还给驿站设立在这里的站点，光一钻进了冒险者公会的任务大厅，剛等在外面，没跟那些臭烘烘的冒险者挤来挤去。没一会儿，光一就拿着一张任务单出来了。

 

“走吧，咱们先去买点补给，然后再进沼泽。”光一招呼剛，向着商业街走去。

 

剛跟在后面，瞥了一眼光一还没收起来的单子，顿时眼睛就直了。

 

“你怎么领了这么多任务？”

 

“反正我们都要穿过沼泽，就顺便多做一点呗，我缺钱。”光一连头都没回，无所谓道。

 

“拿过来给我看看，太离谱的你给我退掉，违约金我来出！”

 

迅速收起单子，“放心，没有什么太离谱的任务。”

 

“我不信！你赶紧给我！”本来剛只是有所怀疑，光一这个动作让他百分百确定了，单子上肯定有猫腻。

 

“已经收起来了，找不到了！”

 

“别扯淡了，快拿出来！站住，你别跑！”

 

“你要注意形象啊德鲁伊先生！长袍都飞起来了！”

 

“滚，我没形象也是你逼的！你给我停下！”

 

“你说什么？太远了我听不清！”暗精灵越跑越快，要不是镇子上有规定，他都要施展出暗影魔法了。

 

剛在后面追着，眼睁睁看着光一迎面撞上了一个人，两人滚作一团。

 

“跑那么快干什么！赶着去投胎吗！？”被光一撞翻的那个人骂骂咧咧，音调明显比一般男性高出一大截。

 

“抱歉抱歉，真是太对不起了！”光一赶紧道歉，把对方扶了起来。

 

这也是个男性暗精灵，身高跟光一差不多，也很瘦，穿一身黑色的冒险者皮铠，背着一柄短剑，黑色短发有些乱糟糟的，这发型却也没影响他好看的面容，与光一的英俊不一样，这个茶色双眸的暗精灵带着一种慵懒的帅气，白皮肤，薄嘴唇，尖尖的下巴，巴掌大的一张脸。

 

这张脸上，现在满是被冒犯之后的愤怒，他抱着双臂，冷冷看着面前的光一点头哈腰。

 

后面的德鲁伊也赶了上来，一起道歉，“真是太对不起了，我的伙伴冒冒失失，非常非常抱歉！”

 

“这次就算了吧！”那人从鼻子里哼出一声，“你们真幸运，撞倒的是我这么个好说话的人，大街上不能跑这么快，你俩是小屁孩么，连常识都不懂？”

 

这也是个说刻薄话的高手，损了两人一通，转身离开了。

 

“单子呢，快掏出来给我！”那人离开以后，剛朝光一伸出了手。

 

见剛是不打算善罢甘休了，光一叹了口气，向腰间的空间袋摸去……

 

什么也没摸着。

 

猛地看向腰间，那里空空如也，连钱袋都不见了。明明跑的时候这两个袋子还在腰间晃荡来着……

 

“他妈的！刚才那个王八蛋把我的空间袋和钱袋都偷走了！”光一咬牙切齿，这个该死的贼，连偷东西带骂人，恐怕自己和剛在他眼里，跟两个傻逼没有差别吧！

 

“啥？”剛以为自己听错了，光一的神情不似作伪，视线焦急地在周围扫来扫去，剛不再怀疑，也帮着光一一起找。

 

只见大街上人来人往，哪还有那个暗精灵的影子。

 

 

——TBC

 

 

 

**诸岛小百科：**

 

NO.3

暗精灵：一般是黑发，瞳仁的颜色从浅棕到深棕都有，和纤细娇小的白精灵相比，暗精灵要稍显强壮。精通隐匿与暗杀，身体灵活，反应迅速，擅长暗影魔法和追踪魔法，箭法精准。他们没有自己的领地，通常以三到七人的小队为单位活动，全世界游走。天性好斗，喜欢刺激和挑战，冒险者公会，白银之手甚至是假面舞会都有他们的身影，只要给钱，暗精灵可以去做任何事情。他们也喜欢饮酒放纵，几乎赚到的每一分钱都用来挥霍了，挥霍一空之后就再去领取任务赚钱。对男欢女爱无比热衷，不仅到处嫖娼，且荤素不忌，一个暗精灵小队里的每一个成员都和其他队员是炮友，肉体上的关系也让这个小队队员之间的联系更加紧密。与白精灵天性正好相反，也是这两个同宗互相敌视的重要原因。寿命在两千岁左右，但因为居无定所性喜放纵，很少有活过一千五百岁的个体。

 

**——摘自《弥生记》众生章4.1-2**


End file.
